My Kingdom
My kingdom; it's truly beautiful thanks to me, and my true love. We enjoyed doing everything; planting, building the castle, and even having delicious dinner composed of mushrooms. Our friendly minions would waddle around stomping plugs into water-pipes, throw their weapons at interfering villagers and man the cannons to shoot flying bullets. This was a dream I always had when I was a child; creating a place for me and a love of my own, for others to happily live in. Eventually, growing into an adult, I had my dream come true and everything was coming together; peaceful people wandering the kingdom, opening boxes with special presents, and even stopping water from overflowing, flooding everything. This had passed for years now, but not anymore. The year was 1985, and everything had been going together as planned...until one point, in the sun around our castle, came a madman. He wore a cap, and while his belly seemed a little bit big and round, he also had great capability in both his boots and legs. I quipped, "What will you be doing to this beautiful castle?" He started to quickly jump, landing and stomping on one of our smaller, weaker soldiers. I squealed as this happened; even though plenty of these were in our kingdom, they were super-cute with even no arms. The man jumped over one of our cannons which were supposed to shoot bullets and smashed one of our boxes, containing a plate of some of our great dinner. Not only did he steal our dinner, it made him a worse threat, making him almost as tall as me instead of the size of our weaker soldiers and able to survive one more attack from our forces. The man then jumped on one of our more average soldiers, and instead of being smashed into pieces, the minion quickly retreated into his shell. The man thought, and kicked the shell into smaller soldiers, essentially making possibly...six murders in a row. This man wants to ruin our kingdom! We placed lava pits to make sure nobody interfering got past. However, this man had a great jumping distance, and not even our flying fish can stop the man from going any further. The man then noticed a garden to the side of him; he decided to pull out one of the flowers and eat it; now I would have thought it would have finally killed him, but it somehow changed his clothes to a white-and-red scheme. "What did that even do?", I thought, as he learned a new action... the ability to throw balls of flame at our forces. The man, learning this new skill, burst through our soldiers and out came a small maze of our pipes that were not plugged in. Now, I had thought the man would never get past, but he somehow knew all of the paths and came against my own chamber as I had watched. "You monster...you burst through our forces and brutally murdered them in the process!" I quipped with this sentence as he jumped onto our bridge. My love didn't have much fighting capability, so she stood back into a room behind the bridge. "You will be gone, once and for all, you murderer!" I jumped and dashed toward the man, but he launched his balls of flame at me like he was about to finish it off by murdering me. It didn't help that once I felt the flames on me, I felt complete pain as our soldiers did, and I felt completely weak... I felt that my life was almost over. The man then jumped over me to our safety axe just in case we needed to repair the bridge; but this man didn't want to fix the bridge. He wanted to destroy it. He pulled the axe off, and sliced a part of the bridge. Every single part of the bridge fell off, and I had to hang on to a ledge on the left side of the room. I quipped the line, "W-who are you, you madman?!" Only then I heard the man spoke. "It's-a me, Mario." Category:Super Mario Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story